Time Turner Travel
by A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends
Summary: When James breaks a Time Turner he, Fred, Roxanne, Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Victoire and Teddy get sent back in time and land in an Order meeting in 1995... COMPLETED!
1. Travelling and Introductions

Chapter1: Travelling and IntroductionsIt was a normal summer say at No12 Grimmauld Place, London, i.e. Wet. Very wet.

So all the kids were put in the sitting room with Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley looking after them.

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were reading, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were playing wizards chess (with Hugo winning), Teddy and Victoire were sitting on the Sofa talking and James Potter and the Twins, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, were sitting cross-legged in a corner talking quietly to one and other.

"Let's break into Dad's office!" James exclaimed jumping up along with Fred and Roxanne, all of which were looking excited.

"No." Said Teddy, standing up as well. "I was told to look after you so you are not going to break into Harry's Office."

"I agree." Victoire put in, "That is a really bad idea."

"We're coming." Said Al, motioning to himself, Rose, Lily and Hugo, who were all standing up and walking toward where James, Fred and Roxanne stood by the door. They went into a quick huddle and then separated.

"Teddy…" Started Lily in her most innocent voice.

"Yes…" Teddy had a very bad feeling about this. "Catch us if you can!" They all shouted running out of the door and down the stairs, Teddy and Victoire hot on their heels.

Fred reached the door of the office first and he pulled out a hair grip and started picking the lock. After a few seconds the door opened and they all ran in, immediately starting to open and search through drawers and cabinets.

"Look at what I found!" James said just as Teddy and Victoire ran into the room. He was holding a gold, hour-glass necklace.

"James. That is a time turner and it is really, really dangerous - " said Victoire, keeping her eyes on the neckalce."- So James, give it to me." carried on Teddy. "Maybe I don't want to…" James said, teasingly, now swinging the time turner back and forth by the chain.

"James -" started Teddy and Victoire, but then James' fingers slipped and the nacklace flew through the air, crashing on the floor and smashing to bits.

Just as everyone shouted:

"James!"A cloud of golden dust rose around them and in a flash of bright light, they were gone.

They all landed with a THUMP on the floor of the dining room in Grimmauld Place. They were all in a huge pile, tangled up. After a few second Teddy managed to dislodge himself from the group and he started helping everyone else up. It was harder than it sounded at some people were in very awkward positions. After everyone but rose was up and Teddy was helping her onto her feet, Lily said:

"Emmm, Teddy?" "Yes Lil-" He started, turning around. Lily was facing the table a look of nervousness on her face. "Ah." He finished.

Standing in front of the group was most of the Order of the Phoenix, standing with their wands pointing at them.

Another problem: A few of these people, were dead.

Teddy walked and stood protectively in front of the group of teenagers, all whom were very confused.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" A man Teddy knew as Mad-eye Moody asked him, his wand reading to fire.

"Well, you see-" Teddy started, but stopped when he saw two people standing side by side near the back of the group.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

His parents.

He stared at them for a moment before a sharp nudge in his side caught his attention. He turned to see Victoire standing next to him, an encouraging smile on her face. "It's okay." She whispered, so no one else could hear. "I'll tell them."

Teddy gave a relieved sigh and gave her a thankful nod.

"I will answer you're questions if you answer one question first." She said confidently, even though she was quite nervous.

"And any should we do that?" Growled Moody.

"Because our answer rely on the answer." She replied. That was Teddy noticed that she had a wand in her hand ready to put up a sheild charm at a moments notice, so Teddy subtly got his wand out too, reading to protect his 'family'.

Moody opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Bill saying.

"One question."

"What year is this?" Victoire asked curiously.

Moody once again opened his mouth but then Bill answered:

"1995"

"JAMES SIRIUS WEASLEY, YOU ARE SO DEAD! 25 YEARS IN THE PAST!" Came a yell from the back and everyone turning to see a very red faced Rose and a slightly scared James.

Victoire walked over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." She said, soothingly. "We need to work this out."

Rose nodded but continued glaring daggers at James.

Victoire walked back to the front.

"This may be hard to believe," She said. "But we're from the future."

"Prove it." Growled Mad-eye.

"Well," Teddy started, looking Moody in the eye. "It would be easier to use legitimacy, but be warned, go in too far and I will push you out."

Moody stared at him for a second in disbelief, but then Moody raised his wand and said:

"Legilimens."

Teddy's eyes closed as Moody quickly looked through his mind.

Mad-eye lowered his wand a moment later and growled:

"He's telling the truth."

Teddy and Victoire smiled, now knowing they were not going to be attacked but the rest of them still looked thoroughly confused, with the exception of Rose and Al, who spent a lot of time reading, so knew all about Legilimency.

"So," Said Tonks, smiling, her wand back in her belt. "Introductions?"

"I'll go first." Said Victoire, glancing at Teddy and seeing he looked very pale. "Victoire Adrienne Weasley, age 20, parents Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour"

Bill was speechless and everyone else was either smiling, gaping at Bill or glaring at Bill for marring Fleur.

"I was a Ravenclaw, a Prefect and Head Girl when I was at Hogwarts." Victoire continued, "And I was also a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team."

Then James barged to the front of the group, dragging along a reluctant Albus and an annoyed Lily.

"I am the one and only, James Sirius Potter!" James exclaimed.

"You're named after me!" Said Sirius like an excited 5-year-old.

"I noticed." James replied sarcastically before continuing, "I am a proud Gryffindor 6th Year and a chaser. I am also NOT a prefect." He finished smiling. "And my parents are Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

He was smiling at everyone's shocked looks. No one expected Ginny to marry Harry!

"I am Lily Luna Potter. A Hufflepuff 3rd Year." She said. "I am not on the Quidditch team but I play Chaser as well. And, unfortunately, I am James' sister."

Quite a few people chuckled at this while James glared at his sister. He then looked at Al.

"You're turn now Al!" He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Full name please."

Al sighed, closing his eyes. "Albus Severus Potter." He had expected the worst and that it what he got.

"Why did Harry name you after that slimy git!" Sirius asked, nearly shouting.

"I'm not sure." Albus said, opening his eyes to see many shocked faces. "He just said that he was one of the bravest men he ever knew."

Teddy then came to Al's rescue. "He has a good reason in the future. Now let Al carry on."

Al smiled and said. "I'm in 5th Year and not a prefect but I play seeker on the Quidditch Team." He sighed again. "And I'm in Slytherin."

"WHAT!" Yelled Sirius.

"HEY!" Shouted Lily angrily. Lily rarely got mad but when she did you needed to cover you're ears to stop you from going death. "THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOW STOP BEING SO BLOODY PREDUJICED! NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO BE YELLING AT HIM BECAUSE HIS BEST FRIEND'S A MALFOY!" She then bit her lip and looked at Al who had burried his face in his hands, realising what she had just said.

"He's best friend's with a MALFOY!" Sirius yelled once again and Lily opened her mouth to speak but Teddy got there first.

"Shut up!" Teddy shouted stepping forward. "God, I never thought anyone could be so prejudiced! Especially you! Who cares if Albus is a Slytherin! And Scorpius is nothing like his father!"

Sirius just stood there, opening and closing his mouth in disbelief.

Teddy shook his head then walked over to where Albus was sitting against a wall, his head still in his hands, and whispered to him before hugging him and helping him up.

Teddy then went back to the front of the group. He then turned round and looked at Fred and Roxanne before saying:

"Why don't you go now?"

They nodded enthusiastically running to the front.

"We're Fred Bilius-" said Fred.

"- and Roxanne Maria Weasley!" Carried on Roxanne.

"Gryffindor 6th years-"

"-Beaters-"

"-and next gen. Marauders!" They finished together.

"Who else is in the next gen. Marauders?" Asked Remus, smiling curiously.

"James and Alfie!" They said together, once again.

"Alfie?" Remus asked in reply.

"Alfie Wood-" started Fred.

"-Oliver Wood's son-" continued Roxanne.

"-and the brains of the Marauders!" they finished, grinning.

Remus smiled to himself, remembering how that was once his title.

"And parents?" He asked finally.

"George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." answered Roxanne

"Now," said Victoire, breaking the silence. "Rose, Hugo?"

The two in question stepped forward, smiling.

"I'm Rose Jean Weasley." Rose said. "5th Year Ravenclaw and Prefect. I hate Quidditch!"

"And I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley." Started Hugo. "3rd Year Hufflepuff and Beater."

"And our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Rose finished.

The room was suddenly filled with 'I knew it!'s, smiles and speechlessness.

"And you?" asked Tonks, smiling at Teddy.

Teddy's smile faltered and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy! Heehee! Me evil :P **


	2. Reactions and Parents

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers! Here is your next instalment of 'Time Turner Travels'! You may or may not know this but I don't really plan my chapters so all I know about this chapter is that Remus and Tonks' reactions to Teddy will be in it! **

**: ) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Sorry forgot to put this in last time :/) I am not called Joanne Kathleen Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise, just my plot : P**

_**Last time: **_

"_And you?" asked Tonks, smiling at Teddy. _

_Teddy's smile faltered and he sighed, closing his eyes. _

"_My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." _

"W-what?" Stuttered Remus, an astounded, yet bemused, look on his face. He was staring intently at Teddy, who was finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.

"See!" Sirius suddenly burst out, causing everyone to look at him and Remus who was now looking at Sirius. "Me and Lily always said you would find someone!"

"B-but, what about my… condition?" asked Remus, who was now worried that he had passed on his lycanthropy to an innocent child.

"I'm not a werewolf." Said Teddy bluntly, speaking for the first time since he had said his name. Remus let out a relieved sigh, his tense body relaxing a little.

"So," said Sirius, now looking at Teddy again, "who's your Mum?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy replied, smiling despite the tears forming in his eyes. He felt a hand clasp his and he looked down to see Victoire's hand entwined with his.

Remus was now blushing as Sirus half-heartedly hit him on the arm saying, "My cousin!" mock-furiously.

Tonks was grinning so wide Teddy wondered how she did it. She ran up to Teddy and hugged him. Remus, after a small push from Sirius, joined in and Teddy then had to close his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Victoire had let go of his hand, but as soon as Remus and Tonks released him she grasped it again. It was then that Teddy couldn't stop the tears anymore and just as they started to fall, he ran out of the room.

All of the order were standing with confused looks on their faces, staring at the door Teddy had ran through.

After about a minute Sirius **(A/N: Obviously :P) **broke the silence.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously, but at the same time nervously, as though he already knew the answer.

All the time-travellers shuffled nervously. They had knew that they would have to tell sometime but they had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Victoire said quietly, startling everyone out of the slience.

Sirius sat down and put his head in his hands as Remus and Tonks ran out of the room to find their son.

"But," said Sirius, looking up with a depressed look on his face, "How?"

Victoire sighed and said, "The final battle, Remus was killed by Dolohov and Tonks by Bellatrix."

Sirius' fists tightened at his cousins name, but then Bill spoke up,

"Who else?" He asked surprising everyone.

"Please don't react until I'm finished." She said, "It will be harder if you do."

Everyone nodded and she started.

"Sirius, you die next year in the battle of the department of mysteries. Dumbledore dies in two years time but I can't tell you how. Moody, dies when part of the order are transporting Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow and….. Fred. He also dies in the Final Battle."

She looked up and saw that Molly was in tears and most of the rest of them were close to it. She then turned to the door, planning on going to find Teddy, but saw something that made everything worse. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred were standing in the door frame. George and Ginny were crying silently and Harry seemed to be in a state of denial. He was skaking his head saying, "No…. Sirius, No..".

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Who are these people?" She asked, trying to stay calm. "And why are Remus and Tonks conforting a stranger on the stairs?"

Moody looked up and said, "They're from the future," they all gasped, "They'll be staying here until someone comes from their time to pick them up."

Ginny looked at the group of teenagers and asked, "Are any of you our kids?"

James stepped forward, along with Al and Lily and said, "Hi Mum."

Ginny nearly fainted. She was 14 and she had just found out that she had 3 kids!

Lily them walked over to Harry and said, "Hey Dad."

The expression on Harry's face was laughable! He looked as though some had just repeatedly hit him in the face with a shovel. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before blushing and looking away.

Then Hugo and Rose ran forward. They both stopped in front of Ron and Hermione, looked at each other, grinned then looked back at their future parents.

"Hello Mum, Dad." Rose said looking at the two individuals in turn. Their jaws hit the floor as everyone burst out laughing. Everyone from the past knew it would happen (apart from Ron and Hermione of course) and everyone from the future just laughed at their expressions!

After everyone had calmed down a bit Roxanne ran up and jumped on George's back shouting, "HI DAD!" in his ear. Fred walked up and said "Hello father." smirking at his shocked face.

After a while Ginny asked again:

"So why are Remus and Tonks comforting a stranger?"

Everyone from the future suddenly looked all awkward and started shuffling from one foot to another.

"Well, Teddy has never actually met his parents so…" Victoire answered nervously.

She looked up to see that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were all staring at her with their eyes wide and Harry was shaking his head again.

Sirius, who was taking the news that he was going to die in less than a year rather well, stood up, walked over to Harry and enveloped Harry in a hug.

_On the Stairs_

Teddy ran out of the room and started running up the stairs before collapsing on them about ¾ of the way up, sobbing into his hands.

_Why am I being so bloody emotional, _Teddy thought to himself, _I've just let out the only thing I didn't want to tell, I'm so bloody stupid. _

He looked up and saw his Mum and Dad walking out of the dining room door and up the stairs towards him.

"Wotcher Teddy." Said Tonks cheerfully when they reached him but Teddy could tell that she was not particularly cheerful at all.

Teddy looked up and smiled glumly as they sat down beside him. He opened his mouth to tell them why he had been crying but before he could speak his father held up a hand to stop him and said,

"We know."

"Victoire told us." said Tonks.

They just sat their for a minute lost in their own thoughts before Remus broke the comfortable silence.

"Y-you're not a - a werewolf, are you?" He asked nervously, hope the answer wasn't yes.

"No," He replied, smiling a bit, "I am a metamorphous though."

Then he changed his hair colour to shocking pink, the same as his Mum's.

Tonks grinned before asking, "What's your normal look? You know, without morphing?"

Teddy then changed his spiky, turquoise hair to a slightly floppy sandy-brown, his bright green eyes to a bright amber and his once slightly tanned skin, to practically white.

Teddy smiled as he said, "I like to stand out."

"Me too!" exclaimed Tonks, beaming brightly. Remus chuckled at his future wife's expression, but stopped when Tonks glared at him.

"So," asked Remus, "Were you a prefect at school? And what house were you in?"

"I was a Gryffindor and I was a prefect and Head Boy." He replied.

"Ah, so not a prankster." Said Tonks, smiling.

"I did pull a few pranks, I just didn't get caught." I said.

"How did you never get caught?" Asked Remus curiously.

"Well, I did have the Marauders Map." I answered and he nodded, understanding.

Just then Rose poked he head out of the door and said,

"Dinner's ready."

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 2! Not as long as I would of hoped but I wanted to put dinner all in one chapter. So please review! Reviews make me happy : )**


	3. Dinners and Full Moons

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy! :D Anyways, so there will be a short bit on dinner, but it will have some important information mentioned and it will have a day of cleaning and then the BIG surprise! Heehee! Evil a bit, me thinks! **

**(By the way, Fred from the past will be Fred (In bold) and Fred from the future will be **Fred **(Not in bold) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. So basically just the plot : ) Though I wish I owned the gorgeous Teddy Lupin :P **

**Chapter 3: Dinners and Full Moons **

Teddy, Remus and Tonks walked into the dining room to see a table covered in food surrounded by a huge mob of people.

There were three spaces near the door which the trio sat down in.

Sitting across from Teddy, Remus and Tonks was Hermione, Ginny and Kingsley respectively.

As soon as they sat down Hermione said, worriedly,

"Remus, are you okay? You look sick."

"Full moon's tomorrow." He replied glumly, which settled everyones curiosity.

So everyone settled down to an evening of food, laughter and chatter, and by the end of it they were all extremely tired and full.

Everyone had an early night that night.

The next day Teddy, James, Fred, Albus and Hugo (who were all sharing a spare room) were woken up by **Fred **shouting into their room:

"WAKE UP OR ALL THE BREAKFAST WILL BE GONE!"

This easily woke up all the Weasleys and Potters, who all had bottomless pits for stomachs, but Teddy just groaned and rolled over saying, "Five more minutes."

10 minutes later he was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and glaring at George, who had soaked him with freezing cold water the moment he had asked for five more minutes.

Then Remus walked in looking absolutely awful.

He was going to tell him but Ron beat him to it, being blunt as always.

"You look terrible."

"Thank you, Ron." He replied, his words dripping with sarcasm, as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to go lie down?" Teddy asked, concerned for his father.

He took his head of his hand and looked at him.

"You can't talk, you look awful too." Remus told him.

Ron then looked up from his huge plateful.

"Bloody hell, Teddy!" He exclaimed. "You look like the walking dead!"

"I do?" He replied confusedly.

Remus raised his head slowly again.

"You do." He told him bluntly.

"Well, I feel okay. Just tired." Teddy said. More to himself than anyone else.

"That's how I feel before a full moon." Remus told him and then at his puzzled look he continued. "First I feel tired, then a headache, then I start to feel sick and then finally the actual transformation, which is worse than any of the above."

"That sounds like hell." Teddy responded.

"It is." Remus said before putting his head back in his arms again.

After a day of cleaning the house where Ron nearly got strangled by a pair of old robes, **Fred **and George stole some doxies and James's hand got stuck in a silver box which Teddy wouldn't touch, (Even though he wasn't a full werewolf he got tired at the full moon and silver gave him slight burns) it was soon the evening and Victoire and Teddy were cuddling up on the sofa talking softly, James, Fred, Roxanne, **Fred**, George and Sirius were talking about all the pranks they'd pulled and Rose, Lily and Albus were reading.

Hugo was playing chess with his Dad and they were drawing because Hugo had been taught by his Dad so he knew all his techniques and Hugo also just used Ron's techniques so it was a very even game.

Remus had gone down to the cellar (where he transformed when he was at Gimmauld Place) to await the full moon.

Just as the moon was rising above the clouds Teddy got a jolt of pain down his spine and tensed. Victoire immediately knew something was wrong.

"Teddy?" She asked, cautiously. "What is it?"

But Teddy couldn't answer, he couldn't speak at all anymore and even if he could he wouldn't now what to say.

He became rigid and began shaking. That's when Sirius noticed.

Sirius was laughing at James and Fred telling him how they had turned Professor McGonagall's robes bright pink, he hair bright green and her skin blue when he saw something strangely familiar. Teddy had gone rigid and had began shaking. He immediately recognised the symptoms.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "GET OUT IT'S NOT SAFE!"

It was then that Teddy's limbs started lengthening and hair started spurting out of his skin, his jaw became longer and he was screaming in pain.

Rose and Victoire saw what was happening just in time and dragged everyone else out of the room. Sirius transformed into a dog just after telling Victoire to put protecting and shield charms on the room and tell Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore and everyone else what had happened.

Teddy's last thought before he blacked out and the wolf took control was,

"_Well that was unexpected"_

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short! The next chapter will probably be even shorter so PLEASE don't kill me! **

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I have had this chapter written for about a week now but I never got round to putting it up :/ **

**SORRY!**

**Review make me happy so please try and review! They will make me update sooner! **


	4. Full moons part 2 and Aftermaths

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all your reviews and sorry about keeping you waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise, no matter how much I wish that I did… Though the plot is all mine! :D **

**Chapter 3: Full Moons (part 2) and aftermaths**

Sirius was worried. He had been told that Teddy wasn't a werewolf, so why was he transforming now?

But he knew that if he didn't keep a clear head no one would be safe.

He had, of course, had experience dealing with werewolves but that didn't mean it was something he had been planning on doing, and in a Sitting Room nonetheless!

Teddy the Werewolf was sniffing around the room when he spotted him. He growled at Sirius bearing his teeth. Sirius growled back, hoping that it would put off the Wolf. It did not.

Teddy pounced at Sirius who stepped backwards to avoid the huge claws. Teddy landed and snarled at Sirius. He swiped at Sirius' head but Sirius ducked, missing the blow.

This went on for quite a bit before Teddy got bored and went to sit in a corner.

Teddy started biting and scratching himself and Sirius leapt at him to try and stop him but the werewolf just shook him off.

After a while they both fell asleep…

Teddy woke up and tried to sit up but didn't have enough strength, so he just slumped back onto the floor and moaned as pain ripped through his body.

He tried to remember what had happened last night.

_I was talking to Victoire, _He thought, _And…. Ah, Werewolf…._

Sirius woke up and transformed back into a human. He looked over to see an unmoving, but awake, Teddy.

He walked over and gently picked him up in his arms. The boy moaned but didn't say anything.

It was still early morning so Sirius was able to get up to his room and lay Teddy on his bed without anyone meeting him.

He looked at Teddy and saw numerous bites and scratches all over his body. He bit his lip in worry and walked over to the fire place to floo Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was reading a book on ancient magic when Sirius' head popped into his fireplace.

Dumbledore walked over and knelt down in front of the fireplace.

Professor, something happened last night and I don't know why!" Sirius said, his voice laced with worry, "Teddy transformed into a Werewolf!"

This was definitely not what the Professor was expecting. He stared at Sirius for a moment before he continued:

"I managed to get everyone out of the room before the change was finished and I told Victoire to put silencing and protection charms on the room before I changed into Padfoot."

"I am coming over just now." Dumbledore told Sirius. His head disappeared from the fire before Dumbledore flooed over.

Sirius took his head from the fire and looked over at Teddy. He already felt a huge need to protect Teddy, to protect all of the Time Travellers.

There was a roar of green flames and Dumbledore stepped gracefully out of the Fireplace and walked over to Teddy.

He pulled out his wand and started examining him and casting healing charms on him. Soon he looked better, but still extremely pale and sick looking.

"He will be fine, he just needs rest" He told Sirius before walking out of the room. Sirius took one last look at Teddy before following him.

Dumbledore and Sirius arrived downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast and a very tired Tonks drinking a cup of coffee.

Then both turned to look at the two men when they walked through the door and Tonks immediately asked:

"Is Teddy okay?"

"He'll be fine." Dumbledore told her, "Though I do not know what brought about this change in him."

Tonks' head drooped and she stared absentmindedly at her coffee. She may have only just met Teddy, but it felt as if she had known him forever.

Victoire woke up and her first thought was of Teddy. She had no idea why it had happened but it did. One of her worst fears had been created.

Teddy was a werewolf.

Victoire had been sharing a room with Roxanne, Rose and Lily. She wasn't at all surprised to look up and see Rose reading a huge, ancient book (she was a Ravenclaw, after all).

Lily and Roxanne were definitely both NOT morning people so it was unlikely for them to be up before 10 o'clock and it was now 7.30.

Victoire sat up, yawning, before climbing out of bed. Rose looked up from her book briefly to see who it was before going back to her reading.

Rose was reading a book on werewolves, which she had found in the Black library, to see if she could find any information for Teddy. She wasn't having much luck.

The book basically just told her what a werewolf looked like, how it differs from a real wolf and how to kill it. Oh, and it also mentioned that Werewolves were dangerous beasts all the time, not just once a month.

She slammed the book shut with an echoing SNAP! Making Victoire jump from where she was getting changed by her bed (They had all been lent clothes, since they didn't exactly have any with them).

"God Rose, no need to give me a heart attack." Victoire told her, a little bit breathlessly.

"Sorry," replied Rose looking up, "I'm just worried, you know."

"Yeah," Victoire said. She was just as, or maybe even more, worried as Rose was.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Rose" a tired voice said from a bed in the corner. Lily had propped herself up on one elbow and was glaring at Rose for waking her up.

Rose smiled apologetically at her and Lily laid back down to go back to sleep.

"Come on," said Victoire, "Let's go downstairs and see if we can find out what happened."

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short. I've been on a bit of a writers block so I am finding it hard to write at the moment. But hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! :P **


	5. Phone Calls and Discoveries

**A/N: Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter, had a MAJOR writers block. This is the second last chapter because I am starting a new, and very different, story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling : P**

**Chapter 5: Phone calls and Discoveries**

Victoire and Rose ran down the stairs, waking up Sirius's mum's portrait (And quickly shutting it up again with a wave of Victoire's wand), and into the kitchen where they saw Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Tonks all talking quietly.

"So Dumbledore doesn't know what happened?" asked Mrs Weasley and Sirius nodded.

"He says that he is going to look into it but I think we should have a look through the library here too." He told her.

"The kids can help." Said Tonks, "They'll want to anyway."

Victoire thought this would be a good time to inform them of their presence.

So she cleared her throat and all three adults jumped and looked at the door to see who was there.

"God," said Sirius "You could of told us you were there!"

"I just did." Replied Victoire, smirking at Sirius' scowl.

"I'm going to go and see if Remus is okay." Sirius said, standing up and walking out of the open door, across the hallway to a door under the stairs. He waved his wand, muttering things, obviously removing protection charms, and walked down the stairs to the cellar.

Victoire, Rose, Tonks and Mrs Weasley sat in silence until Sirius came back up the stairs, supporting a sickly looking - but reasonably well - Remus.

Tonks looked at Sirius, asking without words, whether he knew about Teddy and Sirius shook his head in reply while setting Remus down in a chair.

Tonks decided she should tell him now and get it over with.

"Remus, emmm… You see… When you left last night, to transform, something happened…" She told him, rather shakily.

"What?" Remus asked her, wearily.

"We don't know how this happened, or why, but Teddy… He's a werewolf." She told him quietly looking at the floor.

"What?" He asked again, this time it was barely audible.

"He transformed, Remus," Sirius said quietly, resting a hand on his friends shoulder. "We don't know how, even Dumbledore doesn't, but he's resting in my room just now." He sighed. "He's beaten up pretty bad. I tried to stop him, I did but…."

But Remus was already up and walking out of the room and up the stairs as fast as a very exhausted man could go.

They well all quiet for a while when the silence was broken by a muggle rock song (The Killers - Mr Brightside) coming out of Victoire's jean pocket. She reached in and grabbed the phone, flushing slightly. She and Rose looked at the screen and Victoire muttered under her breath, "Oh shit…"

"What is that?" asked Sirius, completely confused.

"It's a muggle mobile phone. And the person calling me is my Mum. I'd advise you all to cover your ears." and she pressed the 'accept call' button and said timidly into the phone, "Hello mum…"

"VICTOIRE ADRIENNE WEASLEY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The high-pitched yell of Fleur Weasley came blaring out of the phone and Victoire had to hold the phone away to stop her eardrums bursting.

"Fleur, we're okay, it was James' fault, he broke a time-turner and we are now in 1995." Said Rose, obviously trying to calm her aunt down.

It didn't.

The line went silent for a minute, with just the muffled voices in the background before the reassuring voice of George Weasley come on.

"Okay, Fleur's just fainted so can you please explain to me what happened."

So Victoire told him how James had broken into Harry's office and stole the time turner before breaking it and sending them back in time. She tactfully missed out the part where Teddy turned into a werewolf.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you are now in 1995, with no way to get back?" George asked.

"That's about it yes." Victoire replied.

"Okay can I speak to Teddy for a minute them." And Victoire bit her lip, wondering what to do.

"There's something I haven't told you…" Said Victoire, looking at the floor even though George couldn't see her.

"What is it, Victoire?" He asked sternly.

"Emmmmmm…. Why don't you ask Sirius!" And with that she shoved the phone at him.

"This isn't weird at all…" Sirius muttered sarcastically, before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Well…." He started. "You see… Teddy he… Well, last night was a full moon…"

"Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going!" George pleaded.

"If you suspect that Teddy is now a werewolf then yes…. But nobody knows how or why." Sirius told him.

"Okay I'm going to have to go now because Harry looks about to faint so…. Bye." And the line went dead.

_Meanwhile with Teddy and Remus_

Remus walked into Sirius' room to see Teddy sleeping soundly on the bed, though with a few cuts running across his face. Teddy's hair had turned back to sandy-brown and his eyes back to amber.

Remus walked over and placed his finger on Teddy's cheek, softly stroking it.

He never even noticed the tears coming down his face.

"Oh Teddy." He murmured, "I barely know you and I already love you. Why did this have to happen to you? Everything seems to happen to you…"

"You got that right…" a voice muttered breaking Remus' thoughts.

Teddy was lying with his eyes open and he slowly started to sit up but when he grimaced in pain Remus helped him and he was soon upright against the headboard.

"So," Teddy started, looking at Remus, "You know then."

"Yeah I know." Remus replied, "I just wish it hadn't happened… I feel like it's all my fault…"

"It, is, not!" Teddy told his father sternly, which, he would admit, felt a bit strange. "Even If it did happen because you are a werewolf, whose fault is that? It's Greyback's!"

Remus turned to look at Teddy curiously.

"You know about Greyback? Have you met him?"

"We've had…. An encounter…" Teddy replied, sighing.

"What happened?" Remus asked, worriedly.

"Well I first met him when I was 15, my moody period. I was sitting in the shrieking shack, just, thinking, when I heard something move outside. I got my want out and went outside the door to find my self face-to-face with him.

He was smirking and at first I didn't get it, but then I looked to the sky."

Remus gasped.

"Yep, full moon." Teddy told him. "I was nervous to say the least and I started to run back to the secret passage. He transformed at ran after me. I got scratched on the back by him, but now bitten." He lifted his top up to show a long, deep, pink scar all the way from his left shoulder to his hip.

"That was the only time I really saw him. He tried to find me a few times after that but he never got me alone again. To say I'm pleased is an understatement. I don't think I could of got away again."

"You probably could. Strange things happen when your in danger." Remus said.

"Suppose…" Teddy said uncertainly.

"You'd better get your rest." Remus told him, standing up.

"You too." Teddy replied while lying down and smirking.

Remus just smiled and left.

**A/N: Yeyyyy! I have finally finished this chapter! I am soooooo sorry that it has taken so long! As I said before I have had a major writers block. So in the next chapter (which I will try and get up soon) the 'gang' will go home. But do not fear! I am starting a new story which will be up soon! :D **

**PLEASE review! They make me happy! :P **


	6. Goodbyes and Farewells

**A/N: Okay, last chapter! I know, it isn't a very long story but my next story should be longer : ) I have had a MAJOR writers block on this story so this ending may not be very good… SORRY! Anyway on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this now would I? **

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Farewells**

Victoire was in the library. She was looking for information on time travel and werewolves.

The shocking thing was that she had managed to get Rose, Lily, Albus, James, Fred and Roxanne all to help her!

Rose, Lily and Albus she knew would come, they all liked reading and didn't mind studying, but James, Fred and Roxanne? They hated all books with a passion!

Victoire guessed that they had come because they wanted to help Teddy but they had been researching for 3 hours and they hadn't complained once!

Suddenly, a voice broke her train of thought.

"Look at this!" shouted Rose, "I think I've found something!"

They all ran over to where Rose was standing over a huge book, which was lying open at page 394.

"What is it?" James asked, leaning over Rose's shoulder.

"Look," Rose said, pointing at a passage in the book. "It says: 'When a "Born Wolf" (a werewolf's child) is confronted with an excessive amount of energy the small bit of lycanthropy virus in their blood multiplies, making them transform at the next full moon.' See? That's what happened to Teddy!"

"But there's a way to reverse it right?" asked Al, sounding hopeful.

"No…" answered Rose quietly. "It also says: 'But this cannot be reversed, even when confronted with the same amount of energy again.' So there is not way to reverse what has happened. He's stuck like this."

Teddy woke up feeling much better and stronger.

He got out of the bed, picked up his wand from the bed side table and transfigured his pyjamas into jeans and a t-shirt.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to find it completely empty. He made some toast and then went to see where everyone was.

He was at the 2nd floor before he heard voices from the library. It was Rose speaking.

"- He's stuck like this."

Teddy knew that they were talking about him. Even though he kind-of already knew that he was now a werewolf for life (he could feel it), it still hurt to heard it said out loud.

He sighed and walked into the library. Everyone turned to look at him and Rose opened her mouth to speak (obviously to tell him what they had just been talking about) but Teddy put up a hand to stop her before sinking into a chair and running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Don't say it," He told them looking up too see their grim faces, "I heard you. I guessed anyway but well, it's not exactly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

As he said this Victoire came over to him, sat down beside him and held his hand, smiling slightly at him, which made Teddy smile back.

They sat like that for a minute before their comfortable silence was broken by 'Mr Brightside' blaring out of Victoire's pocket.

"Ah." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her Blackberry, "It's Hermione, give me a minute."

She clicked the answer button and held to phone up to her ear.

"Hey Hermione," Victoire said into the phone.

"Hi Vic," Hermione said back, "Is everyone there? If so then put me on speaker."

Victoire obliged and put the phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay, what is it you want to tell us?" Victoire asked.

"We've found a way to bring you home!"

The room was filled with shouted of, "yes!", "Finally!" and "We're going home!".

The only person who wasn't happy was Teddy.

Teddy was more upset than ever. He had just found his parents and now he had to let them go again.

"Me, Bill, George and Harry are coming this afternoon," Hermione told them through the phone, "We'll obliviate everyone then go home."

This just made Teddy even more depressed. They wouldn't even remember him…

"I have to go now, bye!" Hermione said to them before cutting the connection.

Everyone, smiling and talking happily, went down for lunch when Mrs Weasley called, leaving Teddy alone.

Teddy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Did fate hate him? Firstly, he is sent into the past. Secondly, he turns into a werewolf. Thirdly, he has to leave.

All the time travellers plus Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Remus and Sirius were all sitting in the huge sitting room on various sofas, armchairs, chairs and cushions.

They were all talking in groups when a huge CRASH sounded in the hall.

They all ran through, the adults with their wands out, and found four adults lying in a pile in the middle of the hall. They adults didn't put their wands away until James said, "Hello Dad, way to make an entrance, that's nearly as good as the car."

Remus, Bill, Sirius and Tonks put away their wands as the 4 four new time travellers got to their feet.

**(I will be putting future Harry as **_**Harry **_**and past Harry as Harry. Same with **_**Bill, George **_**and **_**Hermione**_**) **

_Harry_ took one look at Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred and got tears in his eyes and had to look away.

_George_ saw Fred and had to hold in a sob. He hadn't seen him in so long and it hurt to see him now.

_Harry _now turned back around and was finding the situation kind-of awkward.

"Ermmm…. We only have ten minutes till we go back so…" He said, hoping people would listen and start saying goodbye.

_Hermione _had seen Teddy and gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to talk to his parents.

So that's what Teddy did.

He walked over to where they were standing and cleared him throat, nearly smiling as they both jumped out of their skins.

"Teddy, don't do that!" said his mother half-heartedly.

"I…. Errr…." Teddy started, "I kinda… well…. Came to say…. Goodbye."

At these words he was pulling into a tearful hug by both of his parents.

"It will be okay, we will always be with you," Remus put his hand over Teddy's heart, "in here."

Teddy felt tears coming into his eyes but he held them back.

That was until _Bill _spoke.

"We'll have to be going now, or we'll be stuck here forever."

Ted saw _George _giving one more hug to Fred before going to stand beside _Hermione_ and _Bill_. Sirius hugged _Harry _and then pushed _Harry _towards the threesome.

Then the other time travellers gave their last goodbyes and walked over to their parents.

Teddy felt one lonely tear slide down his face as he walked over to his godfather.

_Hermione_ muttered the words, "Donec tempugurges", and he heard his Godfather's whispered words, only heard by him and only meant for him.

"It will be okay. It gets better."

**A/N: FINALLY! It is finished! I know that it's a bit rushed, but my next story (which will be up soon) should be better, more original and longer. :D So goodbye for now. TonksSmiles signing off! **


End file.
